Niall Horan
'Niall James Horan '(* 13. September 1993) ist Mitglied der britisch-irischen Boyband One Direction. Kindheit und Jugend Niall Horan wurde in Mullingar, County Westmeath, Irland geboren. Sein Vater heißt Bobby Horan und seine Mutter Maura Gallagher. Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als er fünf Jahre alt war. Er hat einen älteren Bruder namens Greg. Er ging auf die Coláiste Mhuire, eine christliche Jugendschule, in Mullingar. Beziehung hat keine freundin!!! Trivia *Sein Spitzname ist Nialler. *Er hat eine große Liebe zum Essen. *Sein Haar ist eigentlich braun, aber er färbt sie blond seit er 12 Jahre alt ist. * Irland ist mit Abstand sein Lieblingsland *Er hat einen irischen Akzent. *Er spricht fließend Spanisch, Englisch und Irisch. *Seine "Horan-Hugs" sind sehr beliebt. *Sein Lieblingsplatz ist bei Nandos. *Sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau. *Seine Augen sind hellblau. *Er ist Linkshänder, Gitarre spielt er jedoch mit der rechten Hand. *Niall hat eine kleine Cousine Namens Annie, zu der er seit seiner Kindheit ein sehr gutes Verhältnis hat. *Er ist das einzige Mitglied von One Direction, das nicht in England geboren wurde, sondern in Irland. *Er skypt mit seiner Familie und engen Freunden im One Direction Tour-Bus. *Bevor die Band One Direction genannt wurde, schlug Niall vor, sie sollten "Niall and the Potatoes" heißen. *Nialls Mikrofon hat die Farben der irischen Flagge, sie klebt an der Unterseite vom Mikrofon. *Das einzige Buch, dass Niall jemals gelesen hat ist "How to kill a mocking bird" ("Wer die Nachtigall stört") von Harper Lee. *Seine Gitarre war das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er je erhalten hat. *Niall ist es unangenehm, wenn jemand über seinen Körper redet. *Sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule war Geografie. *In der Schule erschien er nicht zum Abschlussball. *Er flucht eine ganze Menge. *Er hat Klaustrophobie. *Er ist das einzige Bandmitglied, das keine Tätowierung besitzt. *Nialls Lieblingssongs sind "Fly Me to the Moon" von Frank Sinatra und "Boys of Summer" von Don Henley, "A Team" von Ed Sheeran und "Viva La Vida" von Coldplay. *Nialls Lieblingsalbum ist "Bon Jovi - Greatest Hits". *Als er jünger war, hatte Niall Coulrophobia - die Angst vor Clowns. *Niall hatte Fische namens Tom und Jerry, aber sie starben, da er sie überfüttert hatte. *Niall ist ein riesiger Fan von Barack Obama. *Nialls Neffe heißt Theo. *Er erklärte, dass seine Fans #CrazyMofos heißen. *Er spielt gerne Fußball. *Seine Lieblingstiere sind Giraffen. *Er ist ein großer Fußballfan. *Sein Lieblingsfilm ist Grease. *Er mag Horrorfilme. *Seine Lieblingsfarben: Blau, Grün. *Er hasst es Fans weinen zu sehen - dann wird er traurig. *Als Zayn den letzten Chip von Niall gegessen hatte, wollte Niall ihm die Hand abbeißen. *Niall ist kuschelbedürftig. *Er mag es, wenn Mädchen mehrere Sprachen sprechen können und/oder mit Akzent sprechen können. *Er findet glatte Haare bei Mädchen anziehender als lockige Harre. *Er mag Mädchen die schüchtern sind und findet es süß, wenn sie niesen. *Er würde gerne mal einen Fan daten. *Das Mädchen das er liebt würde er nach Hause bringen, da er nicht will, dass ihr was zustößt. *Er findet lustige Mädchen, die sich nicht allzu ernst nehmen, attraktiv. *Seine Augen findet er an sich selbst am schönsten, sein Lächeln dagegen mag er nicht. *Sein erster Tweet war an Justin Bieber. *Er singt laut unter der Dusche. *Er ist ein großer Fan von Michael Bublé. *Wenn er ein Tier sein könnte, würde er eine Hyäne sein,weil er so viel lacht. *Niall mag rote Unterwäsche an Mädchen. *Laut Liam war Niall einmal so betrunken, dass er nichts essen wollte. *Niall ist sehr sensibel - Er hat ein Mal bei "Findet Nemo" geweint. *Er mag es, Kapuzenpullis zu kaufen. *Niall würde lieber ein Kind sein, der mit einem Papierflieger spielt, als ein Mann, der mit einem Frauenherz spielt. *Er sagt, dass er die Liebe auf den ersten Blick gefunden hat, als er zum ersten Mal Essen sah. Zitate *‚Ich werde immer die Leute verteidigen, die ich liebe, obwohl ich nur so erschreckend wie ein… ehm ein Baby Pinguin bin‘ – Niall *Alter ist nur eine Nummer, wen interessiert’s wie alt das Mädchen ist, das ich Date? – Niall *‚Die nächste Freundin von Niall muss sich echt besonders fühlen, er wartet auch schon so lange auf sie‘ – Liam *‚Niall gibt immer die besten Umarmungen‘ – Harry *‚Niall sieht aus wie Furby‘ – Harry *‚Wenn Niall dir seinen letzten Chip gibt, musst du etwas ganz Besonderes sein‘ – Zayn *‚Wenn ein Mädchen mit Niall redet, bleibt er leise und hört jedes ihrer Worte genau zu‘ – Louis *‚Wenn Niall anfängt zu erzählen, kann ihn keiner stoppen, es sei denn du gibst ihm etwas zu Essen‘ – Louis *. Niall: Eines Tages will ich mal Kinder haben. Zayn: Das wird nie passieren, du kannst nicht schwanger werden *. Niall: Ich bin ein Mathegenie! Louis: 675 Bücher + 345 Bücher sind? Niall: Eine Bücherei! Stell mir schwierigere Fragen, Lou. *. Interviewer: Wer von euch weint am schnellsten? Harry: Niall. Er wird traurig, wenn er hungrig ist. Louis: Was die meiste Zeit so ist. Galerie Niall Horan.jpg HBWallpapers-95.jphoran-3436301200-1200 (1).jpg m_2771019_CQVI3GLbHyMQ.jpg Niall+Horan+Niall+Horan+Twitter+Pics+NkTdMU1M7wAx.jpg niall-horan.jpg Niall-Horan-2012-one-direction-32676643-1600-1198.jpg Niall-Horan-2013-one-direction-33260284-1001-1500.jpg Niall-Horan-New-Haircuts-Ideas-2013.png NiallHoran-niall-horan-30186846-1280-1024.jpg niall-horan-one-direction-hd-wallpaper-980x1024.jpg 0.jpg 6VDPVe.jpg 4A4DAEBD-EB0B-4BC4-9E71-B67A4D53ADDD.jpg 0E7F41F5-ECE3-4C07-927E-5734379DC23B.jpg 109.jpg 2747096_preview.jpg 4037110-256-k728555.jpg niall-horan-twitpic-167873.jpg boy-niall-horan-one-direction-Favim.com-434686.jpg 6667527_3e5cad7106_m.jpeg 3cbab2dd5cee431b2d420cb172fb0bd6.jpg 9vp4c6.jpg 5723770-256-k722749.jpg As_kph7CMAA3HBk.jpg image.png mdt-one-direction-1670427651.jpg birthday-348416719.jpg 83578135.png comic-niall-picture.jpg FFN_OneDirection_EXC_NHorsleyFF_072713_51166288.jpg harry_styles_niall_horan_candy.jpg media.jpg xposure-niall-horan-body-262565893.jpg wenn5911460.jpg|Niall's Birthday tumblr-tp-rqxuxpo-one-direction-1165585128.jpg crazy-mofos.jpg 407404-niall-horan.jpg 19nialler5.jpg 19nialler9.jpg tumblr-paoid-ruaccko-one-direction-54264847.jpg tumblr-omncl-resxpho-one-direction-923184998.jpg tumblr_mesu47EnlY1s025rqo1_500.png tumblr_mbbwhz41OA1rhf9lzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkizz2TR181rca6bco1_250.png pic_1379615066_3.jpg tumblr_mao9xzgufo1rouir7o1_500.png tumblr_lzmpdvGDWe1r7bxks.jpg sqpi-999061284.jpg sei-l-irlandese-più-bello-e-dolce-del-mondo-mullingar-ireland+1152_13477117165-tpfil02aw-18618.jpg 297c44d2e9cd253744cf070fc6d8b1bc.png large (5).png large (8).png large (9).jpg large (10).png large (12).jpg large (13).png large (14).jpg large (15).jpg large (16).jpg large (17).jpg large (18).jpg large (20).jpg large (21).jpg large (22).jpg large (23).jpg large (24).jpg large (25).jpg large (26).jpg large (28).jpg large (30).jpg large (31).jpg large (32).jpg large (34).jpg large (37).jpg large (38).jpg large (39).jpg large (40).jpg large (42).jpg xXx-Niall-xXx-niall-horan-27709046-500-500.jpg Niall :D.jpg Niall (blue eyes).jpg Zayn and Niall.jpg Niall 3.jpg|Niall Horan Kategorie:Bandmitglied